


Meet cute

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Class Differences, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: This is a muggle coffee shop au where Hermione is a poor college student working her way through life. She notices a certain tall, dark, and handsome male. Do sparks fly when they finally meet?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 16





	Meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day 28 of the TDP Random prompt challenge- the word is Spill.
> 
> This is not beta'd
> 
> Disclaimer-None of the characters are mine they all belong to J.K Rowling.

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow. Her hair was a frizzy mess in her bun from the steam of the espresso machine, but she paid it no mind. Instead, she was rushing around filling orders. Four hours into her Monday morning six-hour shift at the twenty-four-hour coffee shop Expresso Java, she was knee-deep in rude customers. After starting here four years ago she had grown used to it. 

Some of the regulars had grown to love her friendly smile and tipped her and her coworker well. Most though barely glanced up from their phones to give their orders. Hermione glanced at the clock with practiced ease as she called out another order. The line was out the door but she knew any moment tall, dark, and handsome would be walking into the shop as he did every day. He would order a cherry muffin and a black coffee with a light amount of cream in it. 

Then he would sit at one of the tables in the corner-almost always the same one- and write on his laptop all day. Or at least appear to be writing. She never got close enough to him to see what he was working on. He’d been coming in for about a year and had easily caught her eye though not in the best way. 

He dressed like her rude customers. The finest clothes and the worst attitudes. She was surprised though as she found he liked to make eye contact and even had a dazzling smile to go with his silky deep voice. She tried her hardest not to read into his friendliness, so she kept things professional. Letting Ginny bus the tables and flirt with him instead. 

Today though Ginny had called in. The morning manager Tom took time from paperwork to help with the rush but made it crystal clear he wasn’t bussing any tables. With an hour left of her shift and the rush dying down Hermione made her way to the sitting area, rag and tray in hand. She cleared as many tables away from Blaise as she could. She wished she knew more than just his name and coffee order, but it was hard imagining someone as poor as her getting to know someone from the elite class. 

Eventually, she made her way to the table behind him. Her eyes darted to the screen taking in the words of what appeared to be a screenplay. Hermione was so focused on reading she forgot what her hands were doing. Suddenly there was leftover coffee spilling all over the floor. Letting out a curse Hermione felt her skin heat as she tried frantically to clean it all up.   
“Are you alright?” a familiar male voice asked as she did her best to sop up the mess. 

“Yeah, I’m just clumsy, I always seem to spill things. I thought I’d grown better at not doing it but it’s been so long since I’ve had to bus tables,” Hermione tried to laugh off her embarrassment, her gaze glued to the now clean floor. 

“I understand that I’ve created a few messes of my own. You’re Hermione right, cute barista I see roaming around campus mainly at night?” Blaise asked as he held out a hand to help her up off the floor. 

“Oh, um yes I suppose that’s me,” Hermione replied slightly flustered as she set the rag on the table she’d been cleaning. “Do you attend the college?” her warm honeyed gaze meeting his dark pools. 

“I’m a senior, majoring in economics, as my mother wishes. You?” he asked with a sardonic smile. 

“Political science,” she answered simply. 

She loved her major but found few cared about closing the gap between the rich and the poor. A gap that was getting bigger every year. Hermione alone had to work here to pay for her rent, food, books, and other expenditures. She was only able to go to school because of a full-ride academic scholarship. It left time for little else in her life. That didn’t stop her from looking, no one had caught her eye aside from Blaise. 

Not sure what else to say, Hermione, glanced towards his laptop before deciding to excuse herself. As she was walking back to the counter with a tray full of dishes she felt a firm grip on her shoulder, turning her around. Her grip tightened on the tray trying to keep everything from spilling to the floor. 

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?” Blaise asked his stance calm, as he dropped his hand to his side. 

For a moment Hermione wondered if he modeled when she suddenly registered his question. “Uh, yes,” she told him, hiding her excitement behind a subdued smile. 

Hermione felt her heart flutter as he gave her his number and set up when he would pick her up. She returned to the counter trying to hide her giddiness from her manager who looked down upon her with a glare. She shrugged at him as she went to the back room depositing the dishes before clocking out for the day. She still had classes to attend before getting ready for her date.


End file.
